Stephenie Meyer et les Personnages Rebelles
by x-helloelo-x
Summary: Stephenie s'énerve légèrement quand ses personnafes essayent de modifier/commenter son histoire, Fascination. Histoire classée M en partie à cause du dialogue intérieur de notre amie Jessica ...
1. ReBellIon

Hey ! Nous voici donc avec une nouvelle traduction, d'une histoire qui m'a tellement plus que j'ai lu directement les 3 suites !! Une histoire un peu longue, mais vite lue, et vraiment drôle !

Une très bonne parodie, de Browniechadowes, et j'espère que la traduction sera aussi bonne que l'originale …

Sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre !!!

PS : Sans oublier que la seule chose à moi reste la manière incomparablement excellente de traduire cette histoire …

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Re-Bell-Ion**

**Bella** : Ouai, ce moment-là … Et ben il est vraiment mortel. Mwa ha ha, j'ai fait un jeu de mots … Nan mais sérieusement, avoir un salopard de vampire affamé en face de soi = carrément effrayant. Avoir à tomber amoureuse d'un putain de -

**Stephenie Meyer **: *se racle la gorge* Bella, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. C'est simple, tu ne peux pas arriver et balancer toutes les conneries qui te passent par la tête. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était MON nom sur la couverture des livres. Je veux de la tristesse, je veux du sacrifice, alors montre moi de la bonne angoisse d'adolescent.

**Bella **: *espère subtilement se faire virer* Mais c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. *regarde le manuscrit dans sa main* Personne en pleine possession de ses moyens n'irait raconter de telles -

**Stephenie **: *remue son doigt sur la touche Suppr d'un air menaçant* Tu sais, il se pourrait que mon doigt glisse accidentellement et t'efface de l'histoire …

**Bella/Martyre **: *profond soupir* Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin. Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

**Stephenie **: *se penche en arrière, sourit et murmure* Ouiiiiiiiiiii, gentils personnages, gentils.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà !! **

**Permier chapitre qui correspond, comme vous l'aurez deviné, au Prologue de Fascnation ….**

**Je crois que je vais mettre plus de temps à retrouver les paroles dans le bouquin qu'à traduire l'histoire, moi …**


	2. Le Fétichisme Caché d'Edward

**Bon ! Le premier chapitre étant très court, j'ai décidé de vous mettre le suivant … En réalité le 1er**** était plus un prologue à l'histoire elle-même …**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

**Et comme d'habitude, RIEN je dis bien RIEN ne m'appartient … Et même pas l'ordi … C'est pitoyable …**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 2 : LE FÉTICHISME CACHÉ D'EDWARD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Browniechadowes **: Ok, alors à partir de maintenant, à la demande des personnages et après de nombreuses protestations de la part de Mme Meyer, ce que les personnages pensent RÉELLEMENT sera mis en italique …

**Stephenie **: *tire la langue et boude*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Renée **: Rien ne t'y oblige, Bella.

**Bella/Martyre **: J'en ai envie. _Bouh, Forks ça craint vraiment, mais c'est toujours mieux que de regarder maman jouer au docteur avec son nouvel esclave sexuel. *frissonne* Je ne pourrai plus jamais utiliser une éponge après ce que je les ai vu faire avec. AGHHH mauvaises pensées, mauvaises pensées ! Penser à des choses gaies. Lapins ! Rayons de soleil ! Crème glacée … merde, ça aussi j'arrête._

**Renée **: Salue Charlie de ma part.

**Bella **: Je n'y manquerai pas.

**Monologue intérieur de Bella **: Quand j'atterris à Port Angeles, il pleuvait. Je ne pris pas ça pour un mauvais présage, juste la fatalité. J'avais d'ores et déjà fait mon deuil du soleil. _Seigneur, c'est hallucinant comme je peux être mélo des fois._

**Charlie **: Content de te voir, Bella. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Comment va Renée ? _Mmmmm, elle me manque. Cette femme était divine avec une éponge._

**Bella **: *regarde de travers le regard vitreux de Charlie* Maman va bien. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir, papa.

**Charlie **: Je t'ai dégoté une bonne voiture. Pas chère du tout.

**Bella **: De quelle année date-t-elle ?

**Charlie **: Je crois que c'est un modèle du début des années 60. Ou de la fin des années 50. Mais pas plus. _Quoi ? Je suis pas blindé de fric ! … terrible pensée … Je suis un père indigne. Oh Dieu, je vais me rouler en position fœtale et pleurer dès qu'elle ne me verra pas._

**Bella **: C'est quoi, pas chère ? _Cette épave ferait mieux de pas me coûter un poil du cul._

**Charlie **: Euh, laisse-moi te l'offrir chérie. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue.

**Bella **: Tu n'es pas obligé, papa. J'avais prévu d'en acheter une. _Wow, pas un poil._

**Bella/Ado irréaliste **: *voit la camionnette* Elle est géniale, papa ! Je l'adore ! Merci ! _Pourquoi, mon Dieu, pourquoi ? D'abord ma mère devient une détraquée sexuelle, ce qui m'amène à venir m'enterrer dans ce trou à rats humide, et maintenant je suis censée être carrément ravie d'avoir une caisse qui pourrait être sortie tout droit du film Les Raisins de la Colère ? Sympa, merci._

**Premier jour de Bella au lycée**

**Eric **: Tu es Isabella Swan, hein ? _Bonne, bonne, bonne, bonne … oh merde, pense baseball, Roseanne, douches froides, Isabella dans la douche … Non !_

**Bella **: Bella *tout le monde se tourne pour la regarder* _Uggghhhh. Je hais les gens. Si je pouvais, je les tuerais tous par la pensée._

**Eric **: *dans un soupir* Allez, viens que j'te bourre.

**Bella **: ?

**Eric **: Euh, quel est ton prochain cours ?

**À la cafétéria**

**Bella **: Qui sont ces gens ? *jette un regard sur le côté au beau garçon, qui regarde maintenant son plateau, en réduisant en miettes une brioche avec ses longs doigts pales*

**Jessica **: Ce sont les Cullen. _Tu es une idiote. Je te déteste. Tu es comme le pus à l'intérieur de mon bouton. Tu fais chier._

**Bella **: Ils sont … pas mal du tout. _Zuuuuuuuuuut, je veux bien me les taper. Même si je suis légèrement mécontente de la mort de la brioche. Pauvre brioche._

**Jessica **: Tu m'étonnes ! Oublie, ils sont en couple. Et ils vivent ensemble. _Crève, salope, crève. Tu es le sang dans mon tampon._

**Bella **: Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blonds roux ? _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air si constipé ?_

**Jessica **: Edward. Il est superbe, mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment aucune des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui. _Ouai, pétasse. Tu es comme la groupie d'une histoire merdique. Dégage, et va te jeter, ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau._

**Monologue de Bella/Guimauve dépendante **: Je me mordis les lèvres pour cacher mon sourire avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à eux. Edward avait beau s'être détourné, il me sembla bien que sa joue tressaillit, comme si lui aussi avait étouffé un rire. _Bon Dieu, suis-je aussi désespérée que j'en ai l'air, de vouloir qu'il m'aime à tout prix ? Note à moi-même : C'est le moment où je commence à devenir une guimauve dépendante. Je hais les guimauves dépendantes. _

**Stephenie **: *glousse* Bien, ma petite marionnette. Bieeeeeeeen.

**Cours de Biologie**

**Monologue intérieur de Bella **: Au moment où je passai devant lui, il se raidit sur son siège et me toisa. Son visage trahissait cette fois des émotions surprenantes - hostilité et colère. _Ouai, va te faire foutre, mec … avec moi ? Je parie que tu serais génial avec une éponge … Aghh, mauvaises pensées. _Il se tenait loin de moi, comme si une odeur le gênait. _Hey mec, c'est celui qui sent qui pue. Je pensais pas que laisser passer un tout petit pet serait aussi dévastateur. En plus, je me suis littéralement immergée dans du shampoing à la fraise. Ça doit sûrement masquer l'odeur … ou … pas ? Oh, je déteste ma vie._

**Edward **: _Jésus Christ, tu peux pas la laisser me faire ça. Seigneur, je dois vraiment rester assis ici pendant un cours entier ? C'est comme si une fraise c'était écrasée sur elle … attends … oh non, j'ai des frissons de vampire. C'est pas possible … qui aurait pu penser que cette odeur de merde à la fraise me ferait cet effet ? Oh, ça brûle, et J'AIME CA ! Je dois partir dès que la cloche sonne, comme ça personne ne remarquera mon obsession. _*se rue vers la sortie*

**Monologue intérieur de Bella **: Son attitude avait été odieuse. Injuste. *se tape le front* _pas juste, pas juste ! Reviens mon amour ! Et je devrais vraiment sortir de ma propre tête. Ma dépendance est de plus en plus importante et je perds le contrôle de mon monologage._

**Stephenie **: *fait la moue* Mais qu'est-ce qui ferait tenir l'histoire, sinon ?

**Mike **: C'est toi, Isabella Swan ? _Bonne, bonne, bonne, bonne … oh merde, pense football, Rosie O'Donnell, maman nue, Isabella nue, Isabella et maman nues … non !_

**Bella **: Bella.

**Mike **: *dans un soupir* Tu as besoin d'aide pour te mettre une fessée ?

**Bella **: ?

**Mike **: Euh, tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton cours d'après ?

**Bella **: *ignore le regard pervers* Je crois que je me débrouillerai.

**Au secrétariat**

**Edward **: _AGGHHH ! Pas encore ! Cette odeur lancinante de fosse sceptique à la fraise_. Tant pis. C'est impossible et je comprends. Merci quand même. _Je dois partir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon fétiche_. *sors en courant en couvrant son nez avec ses mains*

**Réceptionniste **: Comment s'est passée cette première journée, petite ? _Urgh, est-ce que cette fille a mariné dans du fruit ?_

**Bella **: Très bien. _Pas bien ! Pas bien ! Un mec canon me déteste, maman joue au docteur, il fait pas beau, ma camionnette est un piège de la mort, et j'ai la facheuse impression que tout le monde ici est obsédé par mon cul. _

**Monologue intérieur de Bella **: Laisse tomber, Bella. C'est juste un garçon que tu connais même pas. Ouai, girl power ! Spice girls, Hillary Clinton, Mère Thérésa. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour d'un mec. Je vais juste -

**Stephenie **: *se racle la gorge* Bella, tu recommences.

**Bella **: Je sais, mais ce serait pas, par exemple, une bonne idée de montrer que le bonheur d'une fille ne dépend pas de l'attention que lui porte un garçon ?

**Stephenie **: *rit frénétiquement* Hé hé, Bella, tu en fais un peu trop là. En plus, si je te donne une quelconque sorte d'indépendance, toutes les lectrices feraient un genre de suicide collectif. Stupide. *avec un clin d'œil, elle remet Bella dans le droit chemin* Continue …

**Monologue intérieur de Bella/Triste **: *fronce le nez, puis prend un visage de marionnette triste* Je restai assise un moment, contemplant le pare-brise avec des yeux vides. Je rentrai chez Charlie, luttant tout le chemin contre les larmes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !**

**Cette traduction me plait vachement, je traduis que les pensées des personnages, le reste, tout est dans le bouquin !**

**Bref, je vous préviens de suite, Jessica est TOUJOURS comme ça !!**


End file.
